A milling machine, such as a cold planer and rotary mixer, may be configured to remove paved area such as a road. Typically, the milling machine may include a rotor, a plurality of legs and an operator cabin, coupled to a frame of the milling machine. Further, a height of the rotor (with respect to the surface) and a height of the plurality of legs may be adjusted based on an operation of the milling machine. For example, when the milling machine performs a milling operation, the rotor and the plurality of legs are lowered. After the milling operation (i.e., non-milling operation), it may be required to lift the plurality of legs and the rotor to a predetermined height (for example maximum height) and thereby enabling the milling machine to travel from a current location to another location.
Typically, to adjust the height of the plurality of legs of the milling machine, the operator may have to individually select and adjust the height of each leg of the plurality of legs. This may lead to the height of each leg of the plurality of legs being unequal (as the operator individually adjusts the height of each leg). The unequal height of the plurality of the legs may be undesirable (e.g., during operation of the milling machine, as the milling machine travels between different locations, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,874,325 (hereinafter referred to as '325) discloses a method for leveling of a machine on a surface. The method comprises equalizing the legs of the machine prior to extending or retracting the legs of the machine to raise or lower the machine during non-milling operational status. The method also comprises extending or retracting the legs during milling operations while maintaining the relative lengths of each leg.